User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Knights of the Apocalypse
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Yes people, we are finally taking on Black Knight. The deck that is the most requested for reasons I honestly dont understand. Is it just because people have no idea how to play the deck? I dont know, it seems pretty straight forward, so to see this of all decks, being the most requested, feels weird. Anyway, lets see what the Hundred Demons Skeletor has in store for us this time. Good old knights of the apocalypse and their destructive behavior. Your main monster is your buddy, First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos, for obvious reasons. Now, using him can be a bit tricky sometimes, but to make most use of him, one must know when to use Destruction Fang, and when not to. The ability sends your monsters back at the bottom of your deck, but if you let him get destroyed instead, the monster in his soul goes to the drop zone, letting you set up to call a new Gratos. But if your drop zone has the sufficient Black knights already, then just spam that ability if you wish, I guess. Other monsters include Thanatos with his massive statline, and then we have Voremos and his walling potential. Unlocking their full potential with Apocalypse Death Shield is something to keep in the back of your mind, not just using the spell as a defensive option. We also include Black Knight, Hell Rapier over Aberrucia, because Hell Rapier is kinda better, most of the time. Then we have Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty, whom can just slide himself into the soul of a Size 2 or greater monster you have, boosting the soul stack of Gratos further. And lastly we have Amenoohahari, who is a powerful Size 3 to sit on if you need it, as an 8/2/8 Double Attack monster is kinda good. Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" is our impact monster, and let me tell you a few things about this guy: He does not care, unless a monster cant be destroyed by effects for any reason. He cares about Penetrate, however... But anyway, each time he is destroyed, you destroy a monster your opponent has on the field, and then you take a damage as compensation. Calling this out on top of a Gratos with max investment, and with an additional Black Knight in the drop to slap into the soul, Destruction Blade ends up with as much as 7 soul, so he needs to be destroyed 8 times before he is dead. Of course, you take a huge chunk of life in the process, but you should be able to cash in on his ability, unless you get Penetrated to death. As for other spells we run, we actually do run Devil Stigma in this deck, because not only does it give you back some life and gauge, but it can also activate Destruction Blade whenever you want him to be activated. Sure, you can use Scapegoat as well, or something like it, but I prefer Stigma. Accel End boosts the drop zone requirement and gives us a gauge to spend, while Abyss Symphony is the card draw of the deck, and much easier to use in this deckdue to the nature of Destruction Blade. Bloody Dance is a Dragoenergy for Deep, and not exactly needed for the deck, so you can use Midnight Shadow instead, if you prefer that, but it allows you to destroy two monsters from one destruction, basicly. Dark Energy is the Wrath Trigger for this deck, just too bad it nullifies the initial destruction of Gratos when activated... however it does give him Counterattack for the rest of the turn, so that is something to remember. And lastly, we run Drink on the Soul, because it lets us get back a dead Gratos and buffs our gauge by one, so it helps keep our main monster available. And that actually sums up the rest of the Darkness Dragon World decks we had for Buddy Rave. But keep your eyes peeled... Mill Black Dragons are coming... Beware... Category:Blog posts